paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The New pup (part 2)
Hello here is Shadow Pup with the second part of the episode about the new puppy. Good reading. '''Focus: Shadow Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 2). At dawn Shadow left his dog house stretching if, as he looked around he saw Zuma sitting across from his house. Seeing this the dark Labrador went to Zuma. Shadow: Good morning Zuma, a Are you already awake?? He asked. Zuma: Hello Shadow, I ended up losing sleep at the same time. He said in a somewhat sleepy voice. Shadow: Are you sure you're okay? He asked his friend. No doubt! He said himself knowing that something was not right. Okay, I think I'll wake the puppies for coffee! I said as I walked away to call the puppies. With the puppies awake they entered the lighthouse for coffee. While Ryder made ready everything Shadow realizes that Zuma is not very well despite what he had said before. Shadow decided to keep an eye on Zuma as a precaution. During the coffee he realizes the vagary with which the chocolate labrador has to eat, something not seen before by him. After the coffee: Shadow was still worried but did not want to share it with anyone else to avoid possible panics. At that moment Ryder approaches him. Ryder: What's the problem, Shadow? He asked as Shadow watched something. Shadow: Well ...! He murmured, not knowing whether or not to say what was happening. Ryder: Can you tell me Shadow, do not be afraid! Ryder said with a smile on his face. Shadow: Since you insist everything ...! Shadow explained to Ryder. Ryder: I had noticed something when I saw you eat so slowly, I'll call you! Ryder would call it more Shadow or Intercepted. Shadow: No Ryder can be better if some chick talk to him first, I offer myself! He said with a calm, confident look. Okay, anything let me know! Ryder said as Shadow went to Zuma. Hey Zuma, can we talk? Shadow asked as she sat beside him. Zuma: Say man! He said trying to smile. Shadow: Me and Ryder realize that you looked different than usual, is something bothering you? He asked worriedly. Zuma: No, man, it's serious! Zuma said, lying down on the grass. You may not want to say it but I care about my friends. Said Shadow touching Zuma's forehead uncovering the problem. Shadow: Zuma you are burning with fever. Shadow called Ryder at that moment which caught the attention of the rest of the team. Ryder: It sure is a fever, let's take it inside. He said as the pups accompanied him. Already in the lighthouse: '' Marshall please examine Zuma. Ryder said a little worried. Shadow then approached. Shadow: Can I help Marshall Ryder? He asked that he had been the first to notice Zuma's condition. Ryder: Ok Shadow, you're a good friend! He said stroking Shadow's ear. Marshall: Shadow why are you worrying so much about Zuma? Marshall asked as he examined Zuma. Shadow: I think it's because we're alike not just about race but tastes as well, actually I consider him as a brother I've never had. Sombra said, bringing a tear to Marshall's left eye. Marshall: That's really cool of you! I know that but that's what friends are for right? Shadow asks with a wise tone in his speech. ''Meanwhile on the outside of the room: '' Chase: What happened, Ryder, sir? Chase asked confused while the rest thought the same. Ryder: Shadow from the coffee realized that Zuma was a bit disheartened with something and ...! Ryder explained everything to the puppies. Skye: How did Shadow realize it and we did not? Skye asked, still surprised at what she had just heard. Rocky: I think because he's calm and he's gotten used to our acting. He said trying to answer her question. At that moment Shadow left the room where he was with Marshall and Zuma had fallen asleep. How is he? Ryder asked, followed by the chicks. Shadow: For now we have to wait for some reaction, so it's best to let Zuma rest. He said going to a cushion to rethink everything that happened so far. At that moment Marshall went out closing the door behind him to let Zuma rest. The pups hurried to Marshall. ''Returning to Shadow: He did not know what to think out of nowhere one of his friends got sick he could not do much to help or he could ... Shadow in thought: What I do, I know I can help ... but if something goes wrong I'll never forgive myself! He thought with his head down, not knowing what he was doing. Chase: Hey Shadow because you're so Zuma will be fine! Chase exclaimed with a comforting smile. Suddenly Marshall leaves the room quickly shouting that Zuma had gotten worse. Hearing that was the most Shadow could handle. Shadow ran to the bedroom with concern on his face. Rocky: Shadow Wait! Rocky tried to calm him down. Shadow simply glanced quickly at Rocky, who noticed a blue glow in his eyes. He could see when in fact the eyes of shadow have a light brown color. With that he entered and closed the door, leaving the others confused. Shadow: Zuma can you hear me? He asked with a hope that he could end it. Zuma slowly opened his eyes to see what it was. Zuma: S-shadow? He asked, surprised to see him. Zuma: Why are you here? He said it was still very hot. Shadow: I could not stand waiting for any response, after all I consider you as my little brother and as a good friend! He said giving the most beautiful smile Zuma ever saw of him. Zuma: Really? He said gladly for what Shadow said. Shadow: Undoubtedly, can you promise me something? He asked. Zuma: What? I said with curiosity. Shadow: Besides you want to be my brother ... do not tell anyone! He said he changed the color of his eyes from light brown to bright blue. Shadow touched Zuma's forehead and was silent for a moment. Zuma: What are you ... doing? He asked but there was no answer. A moment later: Zuma was standing and Shadow's eyes were back to normal. Zuma: I'm much better, but what you ...! He was interrupted by Shadow. Shadow: Promise me you will not say what you saw, please! He said with a warm smile. Zuma: Okay, and as for the question of before about being your brother ... I accept! He said as he gave his younger brother a strong hug. Shadow did the same happy to have helped Zuma to improve. Meanwhile on the other side of the door: '' Marshall: What's going on Ryder? He asked worriedly. Ryder: I do not but whatever I trust in Shadow! He said confidently. At that moment Shadow and Zuma left the room happier than ever. Ryder, Ryder, I'm so much better! Said Zuma jumping on Ryder. Ryder: Shadow what did you do? The fever of Zuma disappeared. He said with a big smile. Everyone jumped in Shadow of joy as Ryder stood up. Shadow: Nothing too much? He said winking at Zuma who did the same. Ryder: From what I see you're Zuma they did very well! He said proud of the two. Shadow: Actually I consider Zuma as my brother and a great friend! He said as Zuma jumped on him. Zuma: That's right, man, you're a great brother! He said while everyone smiled happily that Zuma was back on duty. Although the mystery of how Zuma improved everyone was fine and happier than ever. '''End of the second half.' Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Zuma Category:Sombra pup Category:Pups Category:Sombra Category:New pup Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Stories Category:Paw patrol fanon